KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 June 2015
00:18:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:24:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:25:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:27:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:29:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:33:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:27 Good thing Rui will grow back 00:53:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:53:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:57 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:54:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:50 hmm..note..the japanese population is becoming more shut ins 00:57:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:15 hello..hm 00:57:31 Good message I posted 00:57:37 Old 00:57:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:57:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:58:32 What? 00:58:34 oh..hmm..but yeha..japan is becoming more of a shut in population 00:59:09 I wonder why? 01:00:37 possibly the fact that the education system is more towards efficiency then well..anything else..while their school is good, they have less time to do a lot of things.. 01:02:05 We had an Japanese exchange student in our school. She told us our high school was like college to her. 01:02:31 hmm...was she very social?.. 01:02:43 She was 19 and in 11th grade. Yes she was 01:02:51 Very social 01:03:37 so it is only guys..well..that is very possible because japanese television uses the male teen brain to get the most views 01:04:18 Ok 01:05:05 yup..anime.. 01:05:40 I dont watch much anime 01:06:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:06:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:43 neither do i..and even then i like the shows oddly mention for younger kids..it actually has a good story and isnt all about shoving mammeries in my face 01:06:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:07:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 http://aurorathedragonqueen.deviantart.com/art/request-aurora-519999614 01:07:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:52 hmm..interesting 01:08:14 also anime logic is almost as silly as suda 51 logic 01:08:42 Guy can jump 3007 feet in the air 01:09:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:09:07 not that logic...that is naruto yes?.. 01:09:57 I don't watch Naruto 01:10:11 then what is that from? 01:10:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:10:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:10:55 Jumping really high, just a random overpowered trait I see in weird anime battles 01:11:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:11:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:33 ah..but im talking about like highschool of the dead...that..one scene..that..makes my brain turn into soup.. 01:11:33 I see it from time to time from the battle links people post to me 01:12:04 Is that the anime were so girl gets stabbed in the neck by an umbrella 01:12:35 idk..its the anime where a guy uses..actually 01:12:51 night everyone 01:12:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:02 A friend of mine showed a sense like that from an anime 01:13:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:16 Good night scar don't let demons out of the closet 01:13:24 http://stream1.gifsoup.com/view4/4662784/highschool-of-the-dead-sniper-shot-o.gif this..is so damn stupid.. 01:13:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:13:52 What,,, the.. 01:14:09 Not as well as a man wearing a bra and blasting off his body 01:14:37 that..is just...you would be breaking so many of her ribs with the recoil.. 01:15:21 I don't know how Jack is not getting infected with disease from sanurainjack. 01:16:27 He gets slashed by Aku's dirty claws. What Aku's made of and melt metal like acid 01:17:22 sigh.. 01:17:33 Jack should of been dead along time ago. But anime logic 01:18:15 also..the fact that everyone in a "horror" anime has the highest blood pressure ever 01:19:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:19:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:16 http://www.slightlywarped.com/crapfactory/curiosities/2013/august/images/weird_anime_moments_03.jpg 01:20:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:20:07 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:20:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:44 hey..what is spoon doing in a anime.. 01:21:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:21:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:52 http://www.barnorama.com/wp-content/images/2012/03/anime_is_weird/02-anime_is_weird.gif 01:22:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:22:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:25:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:16 http://media.giphy.com/media/fOzPHQKeNRPRS/giphy.gif 01:26:19 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:27:11 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 01:28:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:28:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:18 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:48 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:30:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:34:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:35:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:31 Hai 01:36:31 JjBlueDreamer1, CommanderPeepers told you: That I want to know if she wants to breed Hellfire with my dragon Flana http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/140798/14079721_350.png?mtime=VY8SowACczU expect she'll have send over Hellfire due to Flana being in a contest 01:37:23 !tellCommanderPeepersiwillonceigetmycomputee 01:37:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:39:27 !tell CommanderPeepers jj said " i will once i get my computer " 01:39:27 HypercaneTeen: I will tell CommanderPeepers your message the next time I see him. 01:43:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:06 Thanks teen 01:44:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:45:01 No 01:45:18 No 01:45:25 Np ** 01:45:31 Ugh autocorrect 01:46:17 !tell JjBlueDreamer1 I meant to say "np" my autocorrect is giving me trouble 01:46:17 HypercaneTeen: I will tell JjBlueDreamer1 your message the next time I see him. 01:55:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:07 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:38 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 01:59:58 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:04 hello 02:00:26 hows it going? 02:00:56 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:11:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:12:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:07 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:18:48 o3o 02:26:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:26:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:26:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:20 !tell CommanderPeepers I said hi 02:27:21 Kururu Gunso: I will tell CommanderPeepers your message the next time I see him. 02:35:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:36:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:37:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:18 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:38:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:37 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:50:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:53:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:54:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:59:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:01:01 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:09:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:13:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:13:56 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:14:12 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:41:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:41:25 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 04:11:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 04:13:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:13:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:17:49 DAMN IT 04:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:19:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:22:48 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:22:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:27:12 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:27:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:27:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:27:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:28:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:22:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 05:36:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:41:10 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 08:28:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:28:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:34:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:03:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:03:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:03:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 10:22:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 11:51:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:19:23 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:19:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:19:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:11 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:49:38 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:41 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 13:05:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:06:07 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:06:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:06:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:11:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:12:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:12:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:18:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:19:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:19:08 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:19:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:19:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:22:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:22:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:31:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:32:00 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:30 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:32:32 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:49:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:49:46 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:04:25 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:04:27 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:04:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:04:59 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:11:09 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:22:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:38:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:15 :D 14:38:16 CommanderPeepers, Kururu Gunso told you: I said hi 14:38:17 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:38:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:40:05 !tell HypercaneTeen my fish is eating a worm 14:40:05 CommanderPeepers: I will tell HypercaneTeen your message the next time I see him. 14:44:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:38:29 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:38:30 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:38:32 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:39:22 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:39:41 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:11 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:41:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:41:45 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:41:46 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 15:41:48 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 15:42:00 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:42:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:42:19 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:07:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:14:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:25 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:20:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:29:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:30:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 16:43:45 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 16:44:12 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 16:47:46 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:17 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:48:18 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:49:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:49:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 16:50:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 17:02:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:35 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:02:37 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:02:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:54 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:04:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:05:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:05:16 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:21 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:05:23 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:12:34 hi 17:37:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:37:43 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:02:04 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 18:03:31 wb 18:04:50 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 18:20:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:20:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:24:49 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:25:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:35:12 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:15 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:45:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:45:43 !seen CommanderPeepers 18:45:43 I haven't seen CommanderPeepers since I have been here. 18:45:59 !updated 18:46:00 HypercaneTeen: The logs were last updated 01:49 ago. There are currently ~4 lines in the log buffer. 18:47:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:47:35 hi 18:48:29 Hi 18:49:57 my eggs hatched 18:50:58 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/145196/14519586_350.png?mtime=VZEdYgABsqE 18:51:13 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/145196/14519587_350.png?mtime=VZEdYgACEh0 18:51:22 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/145196/14519588_350.png?mtime=VZEdYwAB3_w 18:54:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:54:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:58:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:58:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:59:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:59:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:00:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:04:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:10:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:13:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:16:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:27:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:28:52 I'm putting my fish on a diet 19:30:09 teen pm 19:42:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:42:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 19:48:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:04 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:38 !updatelogs 19:53:46 Ultimate Dark Carnage: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 19:54:00 Yesh 19:55:06 Can you make my bots box gray? 19:55:14 On the user list? 19:56:35 I guess I could put that on my agenda 19:57:20 Ok 19:57:31 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has left Special:Chat. 19:57:39 I tried a few days ago and I failed at it. 19:57:53 hi 19:59:21 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat. 20:00:41 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has left Special:Chat. 20:02:02 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=140688&tab=dragon&did=14455335 teen like her 20:06:22 !JjBlueDramer1 I actually bought Hellfire a better mate. Her name is Lucifera, she ,looks really similar to him, they'll produce great babies 20:06:30 .... why me! 20:06:47 !tell JjBlueDramer1 I actually bought Hellfire a better mate. Her name is Lucifera, she ,looks really similar to him, they'll produce great babies 20:06:49 CommanderPeepers: I will tell JjBlueDramer1 your message the next time I see him. 20:07:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:07:46 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:08:26 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:10:30 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 20:11:20 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 20:16:53 teen 20:17:00 my fish ate out of my hand 20:17:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:17:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:18:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:18:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:19:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:19:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:20:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:31:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:31:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:33:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:33:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:33:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:34:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 20:34:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:27 Cool 20:37:46 I don't feelike well 20:37:55 feel* 20:38:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 20:41:13 youok? 20:42:46 Johnny Bravo: wanna do the monkey with me? 20:43:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:44:49 Hi 20:44:49 JjBlueDreamer1, HypercaneTeen told you: I meant to say "np" my autocorrect is giving me trouble 20:44:50 hi 20:45:08 Hey Peepers 20:45:11 I got your message 20:45:20 Johnny Bravo: *to Jj* hey there 20:45:30 Though I'm not on my laptop so I'll have to breed them once I get my laptop 20:45:39 Hence I've been inactive 20:45:41 its ok 20:45:45 Hey Johnny 20:45:49 Alright 20:45:54 hellfire isnt breedable until like 3 days any ways 20:45:57 I gtg again Wifi is going away Dx 20:46:03 Yeah I kniw 20:46:15 if ever like you can breed him with lucifera 20:46:16 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/144554/14455335_350.png?mtime=VY5RlAAB1ZE 20:46:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:46:34 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:46:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:04 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:48:07 voooooooooooi 20:48:18 Gutten tag 20:48:51 KURUUUUUUUUUU 20:49:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:49:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:50:57 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:27 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 20:51:39 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 20:52:23 voooooi org 20:52:23 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 20:52:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 20:52:33 Org open group chat 20:53:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:54:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:55:31 Johnny Bravo: I'm gonna hit a homer today 20:56:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:57:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:58:05 johnny brabo the weather is beautyfull today but not as beautyfull as me 21:03:00 i have a feeling that diva will come today i dont know why o.o 21:07:02 Vile: *drinking beer* 21:08:10 damn that kuru >.> 21:08:21 brooooooooooo 21:08:55 any one want to see my wiki? 21:10:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:10:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:53 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:11:59 voooooi banks 21:12:45 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:13:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:13:54 pm if you want to see my wiki? 21:13:54 Hey Max :D 21:14:04 and teen did you decide if you wanted to join my contest 21:14:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:15:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:00 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 21:16:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:16:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:16:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:17:15 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 21:17:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:18:02 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:18:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:18:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:19:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:20:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:20:44 . 21:23:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:24:07 vooooooi jj 21:24:13 hi 21:24:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:25:09 Hi :) 21:25:16 Johnny Bravo: *to Jj* I'm pretty, you're pretty, let's go home and stare at each other 21:25:31 she's gone, dude 21:27:04 fail 21:28:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:35 Vile: *throws beer to teen* 21:35:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:36:12 jj 21:38:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 21:40:02 I caught m fish slepeing 21:43:24 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:31 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has joined Special:Chat. 21:45:32 -!- Ultimate Dark Carnage has left Special:Chat. 21:46:14 vooooooooi dark 21:52:33 *Zombies enter chat and eat Max and Org* 21:54:13 susanoo apears around my body * this is to easy 21:55:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:56 vooooooi skar 21:56:00 hi 21:56:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:56:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:45 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:57:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:02:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:02:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:13 *Gives Max 20,000,000 XP points and 30 bonuses for killing all the zombies in chat* 22:05:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:05:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:06:53 cool 22:07:20 now im gonna bite you to dead banks for sending to zombies to me :) 22:07:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:07:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:50 Terry Otter 22:10:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:10:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:12:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:13:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:14:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:14:24 wb back banks ready to die ^^ 22:15:04 Lol thanks :D 22:16:30 grabs my sword * 22:20:46 *grabs a giant ass tank* >:D 22:21:59 swings with my sword slash the tank in tiny pieces * 22:22:33 O.o dang that is one cheap ass tank. 22:23:05 i think i pay you enough back so you can keep your life 22:23:38 blue bunny inside a blue bunny suit 22:26:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:26:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:05 I'm watching yinyangyo 22:27:27 i remember my childhood 22:27:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:27:57 I'm laughing on they have a stereotypical shitty anime characters. Forgot that there names they were a brother and sister 22:28:02 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:04 *on how 22:28:43 Smoke and Mirrors, that what there names were XD 22:29:10 ULTIMOUSE 22:29:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:29 voooooooooi jj 22:29:49 Hey 22:29:55 yep XD 22:30:07 Smoke was the one who ran around with the giant sword 22:30:18 I think they both did a loud. HAHAHA 22:30:55 I think they were a sailormoon, dragon ball z pokemon crossed references 22:32:25 i remember shaman king 22:32:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:32:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:32:41 what about the swedish goldfish 22:32:45 \awesome anime childhood on his best better than all the crap from now on tv 22:32:54 Pondscüm 22:33:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:33:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:33:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:02 or that pruple cat girl, who has some deep man hating problems 22:34:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:34:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:34:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:32 man I loved Yin Yang Yo XD 22:35:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:35:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:36:05 we all can't forgot Karl 22:36:15 the evil ant 22:36:19 no 22:36:24 His Brother was the ant XD 22:36:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:35 tey both ants XD 22:36:49 Karl the evil cockroach wizard 22:36:54 their brother is a dragon 22:36:56 *mother 22:37:01 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:03 who cares nobody cares about him 22:37:25 XD 22:37:35 I always hated Karl 22:37:46 ULTIMOUSE was EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM 22:38:15 his mother been hooking with way too much men 22:38:58 I'm doing a job tomorrow for 5 dollars 22:38:59 but the drunk panda was the best 22:39:03 XD 22:39:17 Max that line you just said. Just made my day XD 22:39:41 im glad that i made sombody day (epic) 22:39:47 I can work hard for 5 dollars and I can work lazly and get 20 22:40:31 that sounds like me 22:40:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:41:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:41 at first I didn't know Leena was a dog 22:42:14 or was her name Lina 22:42:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:40 i dont remember many episode anymore 22:42:53 tey are sending shit now on tv 22:43:00 it's weird that a dragon had kids with an Ant, and a cockroach..... 22:43:05 phinius and ferb and shit 22:43:23 all the cool cartoons are gone now 22:43:59 my friend said this, I had aku on my phone. she said. "Why would like stuff like that" me: It's not my fault I like good tv shows 22:44:30 I can't say what I said after that because it's sexual. I said something sexual about the nowaday tv shows 22:44:48 i remember mon coller knights to 22:45:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:45:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:05 I always stuck to disney, nick and cartoon network 22:45:18 because at the time, I only could afford this channels 22:45:21 who remembers raymundo 22:45:34 nop 22:45:40 rocket power o.o 22:45:43 nope 22:45:47 O_O 22:45:53 get oud my childhood now 22:45:58 Today's TV Shows, can be sent back to whatever shit hole the producers shat out of. The 80s, 90s and early 2000s had the best shows that I cn say for sure. 22:46:13 banks remember ^^ 22:46:21 banks you can stay in my childhood 22:46:37 Yeah, I'm a 90s kid at heart :D 22:46:38 we can beat who ever made adventure time and Icarly 22:47:09 KAAAAAAAAAAAAAARL 22:47:13 iCarly was tolrable, Adventure Time can be sent to Cartoon Hell. 22:47:24 Icarly is not tolrable for me 22:47:26 spencer made that show tho 22:47:34 Icarley is just as worse as Adventure time 22:48:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:48:03 Icarley has yelled a word that makes Adventure time look like a saint. 22:48:04 admin it banks you watch i carly only for carly (epic) 22:48:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:32 spencer was the only reason why Icarly was good 22:48:51 only not as hot as carly XD 22:48:53 Screw Carly, she was too girly girl for me, Sam was the badass :D 22:49:06 sam is hot to so who cares XD 22:49:13 :D 22:49:24 Icarley was overhere screaming hobknocker 22:49:28 but victorya justish is and stay the hotttest 22:49:32 which is a very preverted word 22:49:41 And Freddie, well if Lumina was here, I'd feed Freddie to Cuddles >:D 22:49:43 freely screaming it 22:50:05 zoey one o one 22:50:16 and they also said it was illegal is it could of meant the definition with the animals. zoey 101 was good 22:50:31 i liket lola 22:50:35 Oh my word, I remember that episode with Hobknocker, they should of censored the word. 22:50:35 to much :D 22:50:46 hobnocker XD 22:50:54 i remember to XD 22:50:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:51:02 thats a nasty ass word 22:51:16 Homer: Why you little! *Chokes Carly* I show you to call someone a Hobknocker! 22:51:17 i know (evil) 22:51:32 Go Homer :D 22:51:40 i bet kids after that episode were running around screaming that at their parents 22:51:49 homer vs peter vs stan could be epic 22:52:00 vs randy marsh 22:52:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:21 im the best around randy for the win 22:52:22 how the who episode, they kept the true definition of it as hidden. When they explained it in people's ears. They referred as gross. so they knew what they were doing 22:52:27 Kid: Mom you such a hobknocker! :D Mom: How dare you! *washes motu out with soap and sends her to bed with no dinner* 22:53:16 Nothing too serious, I was with my friends on a floatie through the river and when I tried to stop it I slipped and hit my head on a rock 22:53:31 Whoops that was for PM 22:53:36 Oh wow 22:53:41 who remembers clas room 101 22:53:49 I do 22:53:51 I think 22:54:12 I do, some of it, but it was good :D 22:54:17 only 90 kids remembers 22:54:18 channel? 22:54:23 i'm from the 90s 22:55:14 what channel was it? 22:55:19 fox kids 22:55:24 on my country 22:55:39 then nope 22:55:56 flint the time dectactive 22:55:58 ? 22:56:27 i'm from 1997 22:56:39 banks do you remember flint 22:56:50 wen his dad turnet into a stone hammer 22:57:31 I wish I could watch thundercats 80s 22:57:47 TUNDERCATS OOOOOOOOOOO 22:58:04 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:10 http://i288.photobucket.com/albums/ll171/IceCold_020/Yin%20Yang%20Yo/snapshot20081101034914.jpg 22:58:43 /me slides in sad and in the dumps 22:58:45 fox kids and jetix were the best 22:58:50 vooooooooooooi scoot 22:59:16 Hi *sighs and falls down in the couch* 22:59:24 whats wrong 22:59:42 Hi Scooty 22:59:48 Hi.... 22:59:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:59:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:07 /me hides my face into a pillow 23:01:19 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:32 I gtg soon 23:02:02 I hate this whole week and last week... *screams into my pillow* 23:02:12 YAY,team deletors go for broke,TOUCH DOWN 23:02:15 Bye jj 23:02:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:03:04 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:18 the crowad goes wild 23:03:32 I'm not leaving yet -_- 23:03:48 Sorry :( 23:04:00 i'm just depressed right now 23:04:12 why 23:04:25 That doesn't surprise me 23:04:39 skar you wach footbal o.o 23:04:43 nope 23:04:44 Thanks Jj... 23:05:20 8 months of devi 23:05:29 /me grabs my pillow and blanket and leaves 23:05:35 i'm out 23:06:12 case my oppent used a clan in card game that's based of foot ball 23:06:17 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 23:06:26 haha lol 23:07:09 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:07:16 somtimes i just dont understand scoot -_- 23:07:33 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:07:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:09:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:05 FALCON PUNCH 23:10:11 vooooooooooooi falcon 23:10:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:10:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:44 Vile: *eating muffins* Pinky: Who wants muffins only 50 cent per muffin 23:11:16 Johnny Bravo: *to Skar* I'm pretty, you're pretty, let's go home and stare at each other 23:11:39 *JB gets five star wanted level for hitting on Skar* 23:12:00 /me walks off* 23:12:03 duuuude 23:12:05 JB JUSTIN BIEBER DIEEEEEEEE 23:12:26 Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo 23:12:28 Pinky: *mixing up muffins* *walks up to Niko* 50 cent for muffins,. I have all kinds of muffins 23:12:30 Merryweather Soldier: *Comes in a buzzard attack chopper* Freeze! you are under arrest! 23:13:02 *Gives Pinky 50c and takes a muffin* thanks :D 23:13:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:24 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:41 Pinky: *puts the cent into her berlap bag* *walks up to Johny Bravo* Hello would you like to buy a muffin? 23:13:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:58 waiting for Jj 23:14:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:16 she is just gone 23:14:35 damn 23:14:43 Pinky: *walks up to Max* would you like a muffin? 23:14:49 they're 50 cent 23:15:08 grabs the muffin walks opff * 23:15:10 off* 23:15:22 Johnny Bravo: I like YOUR muffins 23:15:25 Pinky: Thief!! 23:15:37 Pinky: *throws a beer bottle at max* 23:15:38 im not a thief i taking this like a badass 23:15:50 Pinky: *throwing beer bottles at max* 23:15:57 eats the muffin and teleports away * 23:16:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:16:24 Pinky: *looks at the beer bottles* BOOZE! FOR 500 DOLLARS IN PENNIES! 23:16:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:02 Pinky: I was selling those muffins for charity... 23:17:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:17:49 *Max gets 3 stars fro stealing Pinky's muffin* 23:17:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:54 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:26 aweosome 23:18:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:19:12 Lol Max is a GTA legend :D 23:19:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:49 now i have busnish to do with the cops grabs sword * 23:20:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:20:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:20:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:10 Pinky: hey homer want to buy my booze. I'm selling it for 500 dollars in pennies *lies* it's rare refine, royal booze 23:21:28 *Cops surround Max, wearing bullet proof vests and firing carbine rifles and shotguns* 23:21:31 grabs his booze and teleport away * 23:21:53 o yea the cops trows a super nova on it * 23:22:00 Pinky: Well I guess I can go to hell and sell my booze 23:22:14 Oh wait.. VILE! Vile: *teleports Pinky and himself to hell* 23:23:15 burn cops burn 23:23:36 Pinky: *buys a small shirt and pants with her booze money* *returns back* Hey guys 23:23:45 I'm no longer naked 23:24:12 steals pinky her money trow her back to hell * 23:24:22 Pinky: I have no money.... 23:24:35 still trows her back to hell * 23:24:41 Pinky: *laughs and runs off with her newly bought cloths* 23:25:09 demons: Oh.. it's her Pinky: Hey boys Demons: *runs away* 23:26:35 wonder how those cops are doing 23:28:55 Lol I wonder if Rockstar will ever allow a GTA/SR crossover :P 23:29:24 you want to know how shit becomes real in gta san andreas 23:29:40 Sure 23:30:11 https://youtu.be/LrIGHbveOuo 23:30:41 Pinky: Who wants a slice of cheesecake? 23:31:38 Pinky: *hands Niko a slice of cheesecake* 23:31:53 Pinky: *licks a slice of cheesecake and gives it to Max* 23:32:04 Trevor: *Walks past a STAG agent* Why oh why weren't you drowned at birth? -_- *Walks past a Morning Star thug* You make me want to immigrate. *walked past a Decker* I'm surprised no one sensible hasn't killed you yet *walks past Killbane* You make me wanna puke! 23:32:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:32:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:32:39 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/131905/13190463_350.png?mtime=VYa0SgAChNg my Dapper dragon 23:32:46 opens the gate of hell * 23:32:51 i say good chap 23:33:04 Pinky: *gives cheesecake to Skarlet* 23:33:11 /me eats it* 23:33:42 Pinky: *lies on the floor and purrs a bit* 23:34:51 random guy: SLAP ASS FRIDAY! 23:34:55 walks into hell * 23:34:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:35:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:35:10 Vile: slap my ass and you're dead, and it's not even friday Pinky: *giggles* 23:37:13 killing some demons in hell * 23:37:46 Vile: *drinking booze* 23:41:14 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:41:20 stands on a mounten made of dead demons * 23:41:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:09 Vile: *still drinking booze* so Pinky ever seen this movie? Pinky: nope 23:43:27 Pazuzu: Ready to play with me bitch!? >:D *cracks knuckles looking at Max* 23:43:42 opens eyes (sharingan) 23:44:12 Pinky: *eating pie* you know it would be a lot better if I didnt see the wires 23:44:30 trows a spear to pazuzu * 23:49:19 *Max gets 30,000 XP for defeating Pazuzu* 23:49:54 frees hell into the etarnal ice * 23:50:10 thats the price you all pay 23:50:47 Vile: you're eating a lot.... Pinky 23:51:10 Pinky: *puts fish head on her pie and eats it* I don't know why? but oddly I wanted to put this fish head on my pie 23:55:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:55:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 06 29